


In Absentia

by PrussianInAmerica



Series: An Empire Built on the Backs of the People it Tore Down [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brief Discussion of Harm to a Major Character, Character of Unknown Gender, Gen, Young Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Young Hux, worried Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianInAmerica/pseuds/PrussianInAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I believe we should change strategies, Supreme Leader. Master Hux is exhibiting certain… Anxieties in being separated from Lord Ren. It is my opinion that he views the boy as his responsibility.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Absentia

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place shortly after _My Command, My Children_. I wanted to write something to advance the plot, but also explore Hux and Ren's relationship a bit. Hopefully it's not too bogged down with memories.
> 
> Any unit of time mentioned in this is part of the Coruscant Standard Calendar, which operates on a five day week and seven week month. Tamak'ine mentions it's been three months since Hux said they were coddling Ren, which is about three and a half months according to the Gregorian calendar. If, you know, each of those months is thirty days exactly. It's a rough estimate.
> 
> EDIT 3/30/16: Typos and overuse of the word "gone" in the first two sentences.

Ren had been gone for weeks. Hux had woken one morning to find the younger boy missing from their rooms with no explanation. No one had taken his panic seriously. Who did they think would be punished for it if the stupid boy got himself kidnapped? Or lost? All he’d been told was that the younger boy was starting his training and he had to go to Supreme Leader.

Lord Tamak’ine began teaching him the morning he woke to find Ren gone, and it’d been nothing but politics, tactics, rules, and history since.

"What mistakes were made during the Battle of Yavin? On both sides.”

Nearly a full month had passed, Hux didn’t _want_ to talk about the Battle of Yavin anymore. He didn’t want to go on another rant about the Rebel Alliance’s idiotic trench run, or the Empire’s lack of planning for small fighters. He _wanted_ to know when Ren was getting back.

“Why did Ren have to go to Snoke? Why can’t he train here?”

" _Supreme Leader_ Snoke is in a secure location. Coming here to train Lord Ren would be inadvisable. Answer the question, Master Hux.”

“I’m bored of discussing the Battle of Yavin. When will Ren be back?”

“When his training is complete. You likely will not see him for several years. Would you rather learn more about the Battle of Hoth?”

“No, I already know Ozzel left hyperspace too close to the planet. I want to speak to Ren.”

Tamak’ine sighed and sat their datapad down. Clearly, nothing would be done today, as one-track as Master Hux’ mind was. “Why are you so worried about Lord Ren? Three months ago you were chastising me for ‘coddling’ him. One would think you actually liked him.”

“I do not. He’s nothing but an annoyance.” Hux could feel his face heating but continued on, hoping it would dissipate on its own. “But I know he’s insufferable when he doesn’t have that foolish nightlight.” Hux had hidden it once for a week, but the ensuing tantrum had convinced him to “find” where it had "accidentally" fallen behind the brat’s bedside table. Ren was very thankful, but Hux always chose to focus on the fact that he’d stopped crying for the first time in days, rather than the tight hugs he’d given the older boy for returning it to its rightful wall socket. “And that ratty doll he carries everywhere is still here. How will I prove my hypothesis that its arm will fall off again before the end of the year if it’s not receiving regular wear and tear from that child?” The stuffed likeness of Vader had been falling to pieces for years, causing Ren to run crying to Tamak’ine every time a limb dropped off. If the Sith wasn’t available, the boy sniffled pitifully on the couch until Hux snatched the thing away and fixed it himself out of pure annoyance. “My routine has been decimated without having to cater to his every whim and take care of his outbursts.” His routine was actually much easier to manage now, without working around Ren’s needs. “Really, it would be best for all involved – Supreme Leader included – if Ren were to return and train here. Or if we were to go to Snoke and complete my education there. With Ren’s stupid things.”

Tamak’ine stared at Hux. Allowing the two boys to live in such close quarters the last several years had been a calculated move, of course. Hux was in line to be the face of the new empire one day, and Lord Ren would protect him ruthlessly. That kind of relationship had to be cultivated carefully over a lifetime. It was true, in order to help in this mission, Tamak’ine sometimes told Hux they could not make it back to the boys’ quarters for something Ren needed, forcing Hux to provide for the child. But, evidently, neither Tamak’ine nor Supreme Leader had realized how attached to the younger boy Hux would grow.

"I'll be sure to tell Supreme Leader of your insights, Master Hux. Can we continue with our lesson, now that you’ve gotten them out of your system?”

The boy actually looked a bit abashed when he nodded. _Interesting._

* * *

“Supreme Leader.” Tamak’ine knelt before the projection, bowing their head reverently before straightening to their full height.

“What did you call this meeting for, Tamak’ine? I am quite busy with my apprentice.”

"I believe we should change strategies, Supreme Leader. Master Hux is exhibiting certain… Anxieties in being separated from Lord Ren. It is my opinion that he views the boy as his responsibility.”

“We do not require Hux to view Kylo Ren as _anything_ , Lord Tamak’ine. Our goal is for Ren to protect him at all costs. Hux need not feel anything so much as a passing concern for Ren. Will moving Ren back help this goal?”

“Perhaps, Supreme Leader. I believe allowing Lord Ren to train in closer proximity to Hux, to see the one who he will protect, will strengthen his resolve. And if that resolve should waver, allowing him to see what may happen to his charge should he fail could do wonders, Supreme Leader.”

If Tamak’ine were anyone else, the Supreme Leader’s silence following their request might have worried them. They stood unflinchingly under the intense scrutiny of their master, waiting.

“If this plan fails, Tamak’ine, you are the one who will stand the punishment.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.”

"You will also be punished if I find you are acting under the influence of petty sentiment.”

“Of course, Supreme Leader.”

* * *

Hux was only in Ren’s room because he thought he’d seen one Ren’s stupid toys on the floor. If any room could get messier without anyone occupying it, it was this one. All of his toys were neatly taken care of though. The room looked just like it had the morning he found Ren gone, nine weeks ago.

He meant to leave, but one of the boy’s figurines, lined up along a shelf near the bed, caught his attention. A small plastic Vader, wielding the Sith’s famous red saber. He picked it up and pressed the weapon with his thumb, watching it bend.

“Hux!”

He barely had time to register the cry before he was tackled unceremoniously into Ren’s bed by a small, dark blur.

“What are you doing in here?” The figure asked, pulling its mask off to reveal a grinning Ren. His hair dropped down to his chin now, longer than Hux had ever allowed him to grow it out before pushing him into the ‘fresher and chopping it all off, carefully. He had a small cut on his cheek, maybe a week old.

Hux blinked, remembering they were in Ren’s room, a place he didn’t frequent.

"I found this,” He replied, brandishing the figurine. “In my room. You should take better care of your things.”

Ren’s grin got larger and he wrapped the older boy in a tighter hug than he’d ever given.

“I missed you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for Tamak'ine to detail what they meant by showing Ren what could happen more specifically, but it didn't happen. They don't mean they'll tell Ren that Hux will be hurt if he doesn't do well. I was thinking more of a staged assassination attempt on Hux while Ren is with him but can't do anything to help. Hux wouldn't actually be hurt (at least, not badly) but it would definitely scare Ren into doing his best.


End file.
